missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Fleece/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-fourth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ITHACA PALACE - EVENING' TELEMACHUS and ACRISIOS are crawling stealthily across the palace living-room, like a couple of thieves. Lit up by the moonlight, we clearly see that they are pretending to be spies, looking left and right to check they are not being watched by anyone. Suddenly, Telemachus points at a small wooden chest, with a golden light shining out of it. Telemachus: (panting) Hueh-heh-heh. (giggling) Heh hah-hah... (playing commandoes) FULL ALERT! They both leap up onto their feet and run over to the chest. Acrisios moves more briskly than Telemachus and cuts in front of him. Telemachus: (cont'd, commanding) TREASURE HAS BEEN LOCATED!.... Hah! (panting) Hueh-hueh-heh-heh. As Acrisios goes to open the wooden chest, Telemachus tries to do a "rugby tackle" on him to prevent him from doing so. But Acrisios wriggles out of his hands. Acrisios: (tugging on Telemachus) Eheh. Telemachus: (insisting) Uh, I saw it...FIRST! Acrisios: (attacking) Uheh...No you didn't! I did! Telemachus & Acrisios: (fighting) Hueh heh hah hoh huah... They start jostling each other. In their struggle, they both end up falling to the ground, knocking the chest over in the process. The chest opens, revealing its contents - a tapestry which spills out on to the floor. The children look disappointedly down at the tapestry: they thought they had come across something much more valuable. Acrisios: (disappointed) Uh...Oh! Telemachus picks up the tapestry and studies it. It bears an illustration of a bright, sparkling animal skin: the Golden Fleece. Telemachus: (surprised sigh) Uhoh. (puzzled) Hmm, Looks like a boring old sheep skin... Penelope bursts into the room, alarmed by the din. She sees the disappointed looks on the two boys' faces. Penelope: (amused sigh, to herself) Hmmm. (mockingly them kindly) What's the matter, boys? Telemachus & Acrisios: (surprised) Uheh?! Penelope: (friendly) Don't you like my tapestry of the Golden Fleece? CU of the tapestry depicting the Golden Fleece. DISSOLVE TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SHIP OFF THE COAST OF COLCHIS - DAY' Bright sun, water as far as the eye can see. ULYSSES, NISA and ZEPHYR are leaning with sad faces on the rail - up at the prow, looking out at the horizon. Ulysses: (worried) We've been sailing for weeks without a clue as to where we're going. Dates: (O.S., laughing like crazy) Haha hahaa hoo hoho... Nisa: (wondering) Uh? CUT TO Titan. He is holding three small balls in his hand. Titan: (hungry growl) Uuuooorrghhhh... Dates: (arrogance of an auctioneer) Three balls of camphor! Is that all you can offer for this Fine Fresh Fish?! Titan, Philo & Diomedes: (hungry grunts) Huohh...hhheee....hhmmmm....hheh.......hhuuuaahhhh.... The camera pulls back to reveal that Titan, Diomedes and Philo are standing at the stern of the ship, near the rail, drooling at the much-coveted fish, which is being held by Dates. In his other hand, he has a small mallet, like that of an auctioneer. (Zephyr is at the helm.) Philo: (greedy sighs) Hohaaa.... Titan & Diomedes: (greedy sighs) Huuuhhhmmmm....hhuuuhhhooo... TITAN is aching to grab the fish that is dangling before his eyes. '' '''Philo:' (hungry sighs) Hahhhuurroooommmm...... Dates: (teasingly) Remember now, this is all we have left to eat. Who will top Titan's bid? Philo holds his rumbling stomach (SFX: rumble) and pulls a Greek tragedian-type face. Philo: (dying of hunger) Uuuaarrghhmmm. Quit torturing us this way, O Merchant of Avarice! (begging) Uhheeheee... Don't you hear my belly growling like the forges of Hephaestus?! But Dates is unperturbed by Philo's words. He carries on counting, like an auctioneer, bringing the small mallet down on the wooden hull with every word: Dates: (playing auctioneer) ...Go-ing...??? Titan & Philo: (aggressively) I'm HU-UNGRY!! (attacking Dates) Yeahh-Uuuaaahhh... The Companions suddenly rush at poor Dates and his measly fish. Dates is swallowed up in a "great flood of people", amid a chorus of yells and cries. All that can be made out is a tangle of hands, feet and heads! Diomedes: (wondering sigh) Huuuhheemmmm.... The fish finally flies over board, back into the sea. Titan, Philo, Diomedes & Dates: (regretful sigh) Uuhhhoooo???? Uhhooommmm..... A long way from the fray, the Owl is leaning sleepily against the mast. Every now and then, it openes the eyes, not believing what it sees. All of a sudden, the Owl starts hooting and flapping its wings wildly in front of Nisa's face. It seems to be pointing in a particular direction with its right wing. Owl: (getting excited) Huuh huuh huh huuh-huh....huhhuuh huh huuh huh-huh.... Nisa: (bored sigh) Huuehhh.... The Owl catches Ulysses' and Nisa's eye. Looking out in the direction in which the Owl is pointing, they catch sight of land in the distance! Nisa: (cont'd, overjoyed) LAND! LAND!!! That means FOOD!!! At the stern, the Companions immediately stop skirmishing and all eyes turn to look at Nisa. Titan, Philo & Dates: (surprised sighs) Huehhh???? The ship is sailing toward what looks like a very welcoming land, full of vegetable gardens brimming with fresh produce, and fields of sunflowers, wheat, oats and corn. Titan: (curious growl) Uuuueeerghhh? Huuorrrrghh!.... (beat) AT LAST! The Companions (except for Dates) are all up at the prow, shouting for joy. Diomedes: (overjoyed) AT LAST! Uuuhhhoooo.... The Owl comes and perches on Nisa's shoulder; Nisa strokes its feathers. The Companions are looking hungrily over at the vegetable gardens, which stretch out before them as far as the eye can see. Ulysses, Titan, Philo, Nisa & Diomedes: (thinking of food) Haaa hhhmmm...yammyammm..... (cheering) Huuhuuuu...Yeah..... Philo: (joyfully) Huhu! Yes...We are saved!....Huhuu...Yes! Dates is standing alone at the helm, which he is holding with one hand. His clothes and hair are a mess after the fight he has just had with Diomedes, Zephyr, Titan and Philo. He stares at his scrawny fish (which he is holding in his free hand), as if he had just lost the deal of a lifetime! He bites into it, disillusioned. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. COLCHIS/VEGETABLE GARDEN/EDGE OF THE BEACH - DAY' The Companions are in a vegetable garden packed full of all kinds of produce: huge, juicy peppers, tomatoes and egg plants. In the background, we make out the ship, which has come to shore on a beach alongside the vegetable garden. TITAN and PHILO are running ahead of the others. Philo: Look at that! Nisa: (laughing) hahaa Titan & Philo: (greedy growling) Hhhuuuuoooorrrghhhh...... (panting) Hueh heh heh heh... hueh heh... All the Companions are running at different vegetables, sinking their teeth into anything they can get their hands on! Diomedes: (impressed) Well blow me down! This is the first time I ever saw tomatoes that put pumpkins to shame! Dates: (impressed) Uuaahhhh..... Titan: (biting) Chuuuaammm hemmm..... Meanwhile, Philo, who is picking radishes the size of peppers, is spouting off his knowledge to the other Companions: Philo: (starting lecturing) True! But there's nothing miraculous about it! If you had any knowledge whatsoever, you'd know... Diomedes: (O.S., impatiently) Heh.... Philo: (speaking faster) ...we are in Colchis, a province renowned for its gigantic crops. In fact, it's said that... Nisa laughs as she sticks an enormous red pepper in Philo's mouth, to get him to shut up. Nisa: (mockingly) Pipe down, Philo! You're spoiling my appetite! Philo: (muffled) Umpfff...Umpfff...huuhummp... Diomedes, who is standing next to him, has to hold his stomach to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Nisa, Ulysses, Diomedes & Titan: (laughing at Philo) Haha hahahah hahah..... Ulysses comes up, smiling. Nisa: (laughing) Hihihi hihi.... Ulysses: (to Philo) Don't swallow the seeds! Philo: (spitting out seed) Pffou! Nisa, Ulysses, Diomedes & Titan: (laughing at Philo) Hoho hahah ahahahah.... The COMPANIONS walk munching along the path of the vegetable garden. Ulysses, Titan, Philo, Nisa, Diomedes, Zephyr & Dates: (munching sounds) Chrrummm...chromm...chrammm...yamm...yammm...chremmm.... Ulysses: (seriously) Go easy everyone! We don't know who these vegetables belong to. Philo: (munching noisily) Tchm tchm...chrruow...chmm chmmm... (full mouth, reassuring) Huh, don't worry about that! The people of Colchis are also renowned for their hospitality! As soon as he has uttered these words, a large net comes swooping down on the Companions. They find themselves caught up in the net, surrounded by two guards with spears. Philo: (cont'd, surprised reaction) Huh? Ulysses, Titan, Philo, Nisa, Diomedes, Zephyr & Dates: (frightened reaction) Huehhh...Oooohhhh....Uhhh..... Philo: (embarrassed) Oh...heheheh...heh.. Owl: (scared hoots) Huuh huuh huh.... Guard: (O.S., ironically) Yeah! What a fine catch of the day. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. AETES' PALACE/COURTYARD - EVENING' Down shot of a large horseshoe-shaped courtyard, with lush trees. It is closed in on three sides by the palace, the residence of Aetes, the King of Colchis. In the center of the courtyard, the King of Colchis and the Companions are enjoying an enormous banquet, laid out on a table piled high with victuals. Up above them stands a small tower, at the top of which is a dome with colonnades. A mysterious golden light is shining out from under the dome. A guard holds a platter of fresh figs out to Zephyr, who is sitting to the right of Aetes. Ulysses is sitting on Aetes' left. Zephyr: (sigh of surprise) Heh?! Aetes: (O.S., generously) Eat to your heart's content! Zephyr: (surprised reaction) Huh?! Aetes: (calmly) And please forgive my guards for their brutal behavior - they mistook you for common thieves. (laughing) Hoh-hoh-hoho. Nisa, Diomedes, Titan, Philo & Dates: (eating noises) Hmm...hoh...chrrmmm..chrrrm...hmm.. Aetes abruptly spirits away the plate of figs from under Zephyr's nose. Zephyr scowls, which prompts Nisa to burst out laughing. Ulysses: (thankfully) I thank you, Aetes. But tell me - how do you grow such gigantic crops? Your island is as lush as the legendary Garden of the Hesperides! Nisa, Diomedes, Titan, Philo & Dates: (O.S., eating noises) Hmm...hoh...chrrmmm..chrrrm...hmm.. Aetes suddenly jumps to his feet, sending his flab rippling and his leather pouch swinging. Then, he clumsily tips on to his plate the contents of a platter of cucumber which a guard had been holding out for Zephyr. Zephyr scowls again! Aetes: (amused) Ho-ho! Quite amazing, isn't it? But, it's no secret: my kingdom and all its crops are blessed by the divine powers of the Golden Fleece. Ulysses: (O.S., impressed sigh) Hhmmmm.... Dates: (very attentive) Huhoh?! Aetes points up at the Fleece, shining inside the dome. The Companions look up in admiration. Diomedes, Nisa, Zephyr & Titan: (impressed reactions) Hooh heh.....Huuoohhh...hohohoh.... Dates: (enticed) The Golden Fleece! Hohoho... CUT TO: All the Companions return to their meals, except for DATES, who is still staring up at the golden light, at the top of the tower. Dates: (cont'd, suddenly shifty) ...Euhmmm... is it possible to see this famous Fleece up close? Aetes: (while eating) Nay!... It's a family treasure... (mouth full) ... my ancestor Dirce had to go through incredible hardships to get a hold of the thing! The King of Colchis stands up and points theatrically over at a fresco at the foot of the small tower. It depicts Dirce fighting a terrifying dragon. While Zephyr sits there gaping at the fresco, Diomedes grabs hold of a plate of peppers that the guard had been intending for Zephyr! Diomedes: (highly impressed) He fought that monster alone?! (beat) It's a feat worthy of Hercules himself! Titan: (eating sounds) Uuuueeerrrghhmmm.... Getting carried away, Aetes unsheathes his sword and starts thrashing and thrusting every which way, as if fighting an imaginary monster. Aetes: (solemnly) That's the way we are in my family! (beat) No monster... Titan, Philo, Ulysses, Diomedes & Dates: (impressed hums) Huuoohmmm.... Aetes: (theatrically) ...or enemy of my people can escape my avenging wrath. I, Aetes, the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Dirce,... Dates: (scared/impressed reaction) Ouw! Aetes: (theatrically) ...will watch over the Golden Fleece to my death! Aha! Diomedes: (covered in sauce) Uuueerrrrghh...ooouuuurrr.... Aetes is whirling his arms about, almost knocking out the guards behind him. The guards merely dodge out of the way, without flinching; they are obviously used to such behavior! Next, Aetes jumps up on to the banquet table: Aetes: (solemnly) But hark my words! Titan: (puzzled/eating reaction) Uuueergghh.... Aetes: (solemnly) If, by misfortune, a foreigner should so much as touch the Golden Fleece, Colchis itself would wither! Aetes carries on whirling his arms around, sending a plate flying off the table, through the air - just as poor Zephyr is, at last, about to help himself! Cut to Zephyr's crestfallen face! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INT. AETES' PALACE/COMPANIONS' ROOM - NIGHT' The Companions are sleeping in a large dormitory with the moonlight streaming in. All around the room, there are bowls of fruit (in case the Companions should feel a little hungry during the night) and bouquets of flowers in vases. The whole room is shaking with Titan's snores. Philo, Diomedes, Ulysses, Titan, Zephyr & Philo: (snoring) Huuuooorrr...Chhhrrruuooorrr... Dates, who is lying in a bed nearby, makes the most of this "background noise" to slip out of bed and creep over to the door; he steps in time to Titan's snoring. All of a sudden, Dates finds himself right in front of the Owl's gazing eyes; he starts. Owl: (surprised, frightened) Uhuh? The Owl just sits there and blinks. Dates brings his index finger up to his mouth, utters a "Sshhh", and walks out the door. Dates: (taken by surprise) Uuuuhppp.... (to the Owl) Sshhhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. AETES' PALACE/COURTYARD - NIGHT' The bedroom door opens out on one side of the palace courtyard. Dates goes out into the courtyard and stops in front of the tower. He mumbles to himself as he admires the glint of the Golden Fleece, sparkling in the moonlight. Dates: (greedily) Hmmm! The Golden Fleece! What a priceless treasure! Behind Dates is a small fountain. All of a sudden, POSEIDON silently materializes in the water of the fountain, without Dates even noticing. He takes the form of Aetes. His face is hidden inside a hood, but he imitates Aetes' stature and voice perfectly, and even manages to reproduce the gem-studded belt around his waist. POSEIDON/AETES comes up behind Dates and speaks: Poseidon/Aetes: You're fascinated by it, aren't you? Dates jumps with surprise. Dates: (embarrassed) Ah, no no!...I couldn't get to sleep, that's all. Hehehe... Poseidon/Aetes: (friendly) Come along now... It's perfectly natural. (intriguing) Would you like to take a closer look? Dates: (sheepishly) B-b-but, I-I thought...it was... forbidden?! Ehehh.... Poseidon/Aetes: (pretending) Oh...That's just a precaution to keep away brigands and over-curious visitors. Dates: (wondering) Oh! Poseidon/Aetes: (charmingly) But you're a trustworthy fellow, aren't you? Dates: (embarrassed and taken aback) Ah...y-yes...eh...why sure! CU of Dates' face: it is obvious he is dying to get a closer look at the Golden Fleece. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'INT. AETES' PALACE/DOME - NIGHT' Dates and his "host" lift up a stone slab on the floor (a kind of trapdoor). Next, they come out at the top of the tower, beneath the dome containing the Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece is a large, gold-colored ram skin, which is hitched up to the dome's colonnades by two ropes. There is a small fountain beside the Fleece. Dates: (impressed) Huh! (beat) Wowww! It's beautiful! The Gods must envy yoouu! However, Dates is so impressed by the Fleece that he does not dare approach it any further. Poseidon/Aetes: (manipulatively) Go ahead and touch it! Dates: (laughing, in disbelief) Hahaha. Poseidon/Aetes: (friendly) Even the Gods don't have that privilege... Dates: (amazed) You'd really let me touch it?! POSEIDON/AETES nods. Poseidon/Aetes: (manipulatively) I'm handing it to you on a plate! You don't want to offend me now, do you?! Dates: (affirmative sigh) Ahhh..... Dates walks up to the Fleece and drapes it over his shoulders. His first reaction is a disappointed sigh. Dates: (cont'd, exited) Hoh. Huh. (disappointed) Heh. This isn't gold! This is a plain old animal skin! All of a sudden, the pelisse starts shaking and shining brighter than ever, shrouding Dates in a gold halo. Dates: (cont'd, scared) Huhuhuuu huhohohh..... Poseidon/Aetes: (arrogantly) Who said anything about gold? Hahaha! Hahaha! Next, the Fleece wraps itself tightly round Dates as he tries, in vain, to struggle free. He starts to levitate. Dates: (confused) What the...?! What's going on?! Dates is wriggling about so much that one of his sandals falls to the floor. He looks incredulously at '' Poseidon/Aetes, but the latter just starts laughing. He pulls off his hood, to reveal the face of Poseidon. '''Poseidon:' (himself again, ironically) You poor naive fool! You haven't figured it out yet, have you?! Dates: (struggling) Hueh heh...hueh heh.... Dates now realizes it was Poseidon all along. Dates: (cont'd, upset, struggling) POSEIDON! You trapped me! Uehh! Eh! Poseidon: Oh no, I didn't - YOU trapped yourself, you stupid mortal!... HAVE A GOOD TRIP! Hahahhahahaa! The Fleece flies off at top speed, like a UFO, taking Dates off to the other side of the island to the sound of Poseidon's laughter Dates: (frightened, distantly) Uuuuaaaaaah! HEEEELP! ULYSSEEEES! Poseidon watches his "prey" disappear over the horizon. Poseidon: (satisfied) Hehehheh! Marvelous! Now that I've set the bait! All I have to do is wait for Aetes to rise. Then Ulysses will come swimming up, right behind him, like a good little fishy! Hehehhe heheh hahahhahhaaa! Poseidon disappears into a small fountain in the dome. He has not noticed that the hood he was wearing over his face has fallen to the ground and slid between the fountain and one of the pillars. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. DRAGON TREE - NIGHT' Still in the clutches of the Golden Fleece, and screaming with terror, Dates comes flying over to a small apple tree, in the middle of a large field. Dates: (terrified) Uuuuaaaahhh aaaahhhh.... Uuuaaahhh haaaahhhh hhheeehhhhhheeeee...... Howww wwoooooowwww...... The strange-looking projectile lands on the top of the tree. Dates writhes about, managing at last to wriggle out of the Fleece's clutches. He lays it down in amongst the branches. Dates: (cont'd, upset) Uah! Let go of me! You dirty stinking sheep skin! However, just as Dates is about to climb down from the apple tree, the Fleece starts shining brighter than ever, radiating its power throughout the whole tree. As a result, the tree starts growing and growing, really fast, until it is nothing short of huge. In the same way, the field in which the tree is standing is suddenly filled with magnificent sunflowers, which sprout in the blink of an eye. Dates: (cont'd, falling) Uuuh Ohh Uuuuaaah! (hurt) Ohuhwahahah ohuh.... Dates finds himself a long way off the ground, with no low branches to climb down on. Dates: (cont'd, tense and resigned) Looks like I'm gonna have to jump... Dates is just about to jump when, suddenly, an enormous dragon bursts out of a hole in the ground, a few meters away from the tree. Dragon: (O.S., scary growls) UUUEEERRGHH...UUUUEEERRRRGH... UUUAAARRGHH...UUUUEEERRRRGGGHH... Dates: (panicking) WuuooooHHHHeeeelp! Huhuh huhuhhuuuu... The dragon spits out a bolt of lightning, which hits the branch Dates is standing on. Dates manages just in time to scramble up to the top of the apple tree. Now he is well and truly stuck!: the dragon has got its fleece back and does not look willing to let go of it again! CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. AETES' PALACE/COMPANIONS' ROOM - DAWN' TITAN lies snoring in bed. Titan: (snoring) Chhrruuuhhheee chhrruuuheee.... Titan wakes up; still lying down, he stretches out his hand and gropes around for a peach in a fruitbowl. Without even opening his eyes, Titan bites into the peach… then spits it out again. Titan: (cont'd, eating sounds) Chhhrruuuammm...chew..chew..chew.. (wondering groan) Hum? (spitting, annoyed growl) Pfffuuuehh... uhhheeehh uuuhuuu... CU of the bowl of withered, rotten fruit! At this moment, Aetes bursts into the room with two threatening, armed guards. He is wearing his pouch round his neck. As he slams the door, the Companions all wake up with a start. Aetes: (furiously) Uuuaah! YOU TRAITORS! Ulysses: (uncomprehending) What?! Eh... Titan: (O.S., growls) Uuuerrghhh.... Zephyr: (O.S., wondering) Huh? Before the Companions get a chance to grasp what is going on, one of the guards walks over to a table near the door and confiscates the Companions' weapons. Meanwhile, the other guard points his spear at the Companions, to keep them at bay. Aetes stands in front of the Companions, frowning, with his hands on his hips. Aetes: (annoyed growl, throwing effort) HUEH UHEY! Uaahhh! (furiously) Your friend Dates has stolen the Golden Fleece while I slept, trusting in your good faith! Diomedes, Nisa & Ulysses: (surprised reaction) Hueh?! Aetes: (upset) What a fine way to repay my hospitality! Ulysses: (in disbelief) You must be mistaken! Ulysses and his Companions look at each other, both alarmed and incredulous. Nisa: (upset) Yeah! He's been sleeping right here with us...Haven't you Dates? NISA looks over to DATES bed, only to find it empty. Aetes holds up the sandal Dates had lost in the dome. Aetes: (protesting) We have proof! We found this sandal in the dome. Look at what he's done... Aetes points to the courtyard through the open door. The formerly magnificent trees are now nothing but scrawny, dried-up shrubs; the sky is gray and cold. EXT. SHOT OF THE PALACE: all around the palace, Colchis' crops are withering fast. Aetes: (cont'd, tragically) Because of your despicable greed, Colchis is doomed! Philo: (surprised) Haaah?? Aetes: (hopelessly) By stealing the Golden Fleece, you have sentenced my island to death! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'INT./EXT. AETES' PALACE/DOME - DAY' The Companions are imprisoned beneath the dome, at the top of the tower. Ulysses is leaning over, trying to parley with Aetes, who is standing down in the courtyard. The King of Colchis picks up a huge, gleaming armor, ready to go and recover his Golden Fleece and punish the thief (Dates). Ulysses: (calling out) PLEASE, AETES! Let us prove Dates' innocence. Aetes: (annoyed) That's enough from you! I am off to recover my Fleece back from it's former owner - the dragon. Aetes turns to speak to his guards: Aetes: (cont'd, commanding) You two, come with me! Guards #1 & #2: (scared murmurs) Hemem ehheh hemmm.... But the trembling guards shake their heads. AETES grabs his ancestor's spear from the wall, near the fresco and nearly looses his balance. Aetes: (balancing efforts) Huhuh heh heh.... Guard #2: (shaky voice) Who's going to watch over the prisoners, Your Highness? Aetes: (courageously) You cowards! Never mind! I shall go alone, just like my illustrious ancestor, Dirce! Up beneath the dome, Ulysses leans over, cupping his hands up to his mouth, trying once more to state his case. Ulysses: (calling, hopefully) I fought the Chimera and the fearsome Cerberus. I could be of use to you... As he speaks, Aetes is walking like some clumsy robot, cramped into his armor. Aetes: (theatrically) Fear not for me, Ulysses! The great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Dirce requires no help from you! I can slay the dragon alone! Owl: (worried hoots) Huuh huuh huuuh... Ulysses, Philo, Nisa, Diomedes & Zephyr: (worried sighs) Huuuh hooh..... Aetes lifts the spear off the wall. But it is too heavy for his weak muscles and it goes crashing down on his foot. Aetes: (exhausted, straining) Oh hoh, uuhheh hueh... Aetes tries to hide his embarrassment. He grabs hold of a big sack of victuals, handed to him by a guard, and throws it over his back. Guard #2: (presenting a backpack) Your Highness! Aetes: Forward march! But the sack of food is too heavy for him and he falls backward, onto his back (like a tortoise who can not stand back up again). Aetes: (cont'd, falling over) Ooohoow woohow.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. THE COLCHIS COUNTRYSIDE - DAY' FADE IN to Titan, who is carrying Aetes' sack, with the rattling armor perched on top! Ulysses is carrying Aetes' spear (along with his own bow). Titan: (straining) Huueerrghhnn huueerrghhnn hueeerrghhnn.... WIDE ANGLE SHOT: Aetes, Ulysses and Titan are walking along a coastal path. They are on their way to the other side of the island. All around them, the fields and vegetable gardens are looking desolate - the crops are ruined. Aetes: (warning Ulysses) Remember, I have your Companions as hostages. So don't go trying any of your treacherous tricks! They approach a small hill. Aetes is out of breath, finding it hard to keep up with the others. Ulysses: (tactfully) All we want to do is help you get your Fleece back... But Aetes, who is dripping with sweat, gets his hackles up: Aetes: (out of breath) No way! If anyone other than me were to take back the Fleece... (breathing heavily) Hheh hueh. ...it would self-destruct, and Colchis would be lost forever. (breathing heavily) Hueh heh.... Titan: (wondering growl) Hmmm.... Ulysses: (in disbelief) You're not seriously thinking of braving the dragon on your own, are you?! Aetes grasps the pouch around his neck and shows it to Titan and Ulysses as they stride past him. Aetes: (out of breath) But that's enough said about that... (breathing heavily) Huheh heh.... AETES turns away and continues walking. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. SEA NEAR COLCHIS SHORE - DAY' With his tentacles outstretched, as if surfing, Poseidon is watching Titan, Ulysses and Aetes walking up the small hill. Poseidon: (deviously) That's it, keep going, you measly mollusks! (devious growl) Uuuuoorrrghhhh.... He dives down under the water. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. DRAGON TREE - DAY' Up at the top of the apple tree, Dates is finishing carving a branch into a spike shape with his dagger. Dates: (pulling) Hueng hoh.... He calls out to the dragon in a ridiculous manner: Dates: (cont'd, calling) UP HERE, YOU SILLY SNAKE... The monster thrusts its head menacingly up before him and opens its fearful jaws. Dragon: (roaring) Huuueerrghhhh.... Dates throws the spike at it. Dates: (throwing efforts) Hah! (scared) Huah! Hoho! Huhoh-huhoh! (panting) Hueh hueh hueh.... The dragon nonchalantly spits out a bolt of lightning, which carbonizes the spike in mid-air! Dragon: (spitting, roaring) Buuuoooeeerrghhhh..... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. COLCHIS COUNTRYSIDE - DAY' Ulysses is walking up in front, with a faint, mocking smile on his face. Titan is now carrying Aetes on his back, along with the sack of food and the armor. The King of Colchis has lost all his former haughtiness! Aetes: (groaning, to Ulysses) My feet are hurting and I'm hungry! It's all YOUR fault, and that of your hateful accomplice! Ulysses, Titan and Aetes reach some wild rapids. The only way to get across them is via a very basic bridge. This consists of two vertically parallel ropes, the ends of which are tied to a tree on each riverbank. Aetes: (cont'd, panting) Hueh hueh... ULYSSES is checking a track. Ulysses: (pensive sigh) Hmmm... Aetes: (calmly, lecturing) We're here at last. And...not a minute too soon! Ulysses: (indifferent sigh) Ah. Titan: (impatient growl) Uuuhhhmmmm.... Aetes: (short breathing) Eh... (getting down on the ground) Ahemm.... Ulysses: (ironically, to Aetes) This is where you get to quench your thirst for adventure, Aetes! Ulysses leans on the ends of the ropes to check them out; he realizes that the bottom one is old and damaged. Ulysses: (cont'd, cautiously) These ropes are worn. It wouldn't be wise to... (panicking, to Aetes) NO! AETES! STOP! But Aetes is so eager that he does not take heed of Ulysses' warnings; he steps boldly out onto the swaying bridge. Aetes: (theatrically) Nothing will stop the King of Colchis! This is but the first test. And I shall come through TRIUMPHANT! Ulysses: (pensive sigh) Hem... Titan: (pensive growl) Hrrrrmmmm.... Ulysses: (warning to Aetes) STOP! That bridge is hanging on by a threat! Aetes hurries across the rapids, holding on to the top rope as he walks along the bottom one. Aetes: (ironically) Is the victor of the Trojan War afraid to follow?!... As Aetes reaches the middle of the bridge, a huge wave sprays up, lapping at his ankles. Aetes stops, frozen with terror, unable to take a single step further. Aetes: (cont'd, suddenly afraid) Wohohow...! INSERT: At this point, unbeknownst to our heroes, a tentacle in the water (belonging, of course, to Poseidon) flicks the bottom rope, breaking it in half. Poseidon: (intrigued) HAHA! Hmmmm.... (pulling efforts) Huuuheh! Back at the water's surface, AETES runs panicking, followed by ULYSSES and TITAN. Aetes: (panicking) Huh huheho hammm HHUUUAAAAAAH!! Ulysses: (calling out) KEEP GOING, AETES! It's gonna snap! Titan: (panting) Huarrgh huarrgh huh hah hemmm..... Ulysses: (panting) Huheh ehheh heheh huehh heheh.... Aetes: (panting) Hueh heheh hueh heheh.... PAN TO UNDERWATER: POSEIDON is sitting on the reef with a satisfied expression in his face. Poseidon: (satisfied chuckle) Huargh! Hehehe! BACK TO SURFACE: The bridge is now freely swinging in the air, the Companions are almost reaching the safe side. Titan: (scream) UUUUUAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH.... Ulysses: (scream) Huuuuaaarrr... Aetes: (terrified scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.... The COMPANIONS are hanging on the swinging bridge, all the armor and loads fall into the water. POSEIDON is watching from underwater. Poseidon: (satisfied laugh) Hehehheh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. AETES' PALACE/DOME - DAY' The imprisoned Companions (Diomedes, Nisa, Zephyr and Philo) are crouching round the closed trapdoor, searching in vain for a latch. Diomedes: (investigating) There must be a latch somewhere on this thing! All of a sudden, the Owl starts squawking and fluttering around above Nisa's head. Owl: (nagging) Huuh-huuh.... Nisa, who is still crouching down, tries to brush the Owl away with her arms, but it insists, using its outstretched wing to try and get her to look at something. Nisa: (annoyed, to the Owl) Stop flapping! What are you trying to tell me? Och! Nisa resignedly stands up and looks in the direction in which the Owl is pointing (toward the small fountain). Owl: (insisting hoots) Huorr huh. Huh-huuh-huh-huuh..... She spots the hood that Poseidon had been wearing, wedged between the fountain and one of the pillars. She bends down and picks it up. Nisa: (wondering) What's this? Nisa gets a vision: CU on her eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: (cont'd, going into a vision) Aaaahhhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'INSERT - NISA'S VISION' Surreal colors. The characters and objects morph out of shape and the floor, walls and BG turn fuzzy. POSEIDON sticks his hand towards the shrinked ULYSSES. Suddenly, POSEIDON morphs into DRAGON who tries to attack ULYSSES. Poseidon: (devious grunt) Huahh! Dragon: (attacking growls) Huuueeerghhh hueeerrrrghhhh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. AETES' PALACE/DOME - DAY' Nisa comes to again, shaken up by her vision. Nisa: (disturbed, to the Owl) ULYSSES! Ulysses is in a fix... She looks down. Meanwhile, Diomedes, Zephyr and Philo are still busy looking for some kind of a latch on the trapdoor. Diomedes & Philo: (pulling efforts) Heh...huuuuwwoooowwww.... DIOMEDES and PHILO are desperately trying to pull open the trapdoor. Nisa: (desperately) Looks like we're all in a fix...! NISA looks desperate. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. RAPIDS - DAY' Titan has nearly finished crossing the rapids, using the still intact upper rope to pull himself along with his hands. Ulysses and Aetes are hanging off each of his horns. Titan still has the food sack and armor on his back; he is gripping Aetes' spear between his teeth! They reach the other side. Aetes, who is soaked to the skin, waves his arms about as he coughs and splutters up all the water he had swallowed. Aetes: (coughing and spluttering) Keuh... keuh... Uuueerrrghhh!... He moans as he gropes around for the pouch that was around his neck. Meanwhile, Titan and Ulysses are busy getting their breath back. Titan: (pushing efforts) Uuuooorrrghhh.... (getting his breath back) Heavy! Ulysses: (humorously, to Titan) You can say that again! I thought we were all going to go down. Aetes: (heavy groaning) Uuueeerrrgghhhh.... Ulysses: (whispering to Titan) I'd rather tackle Poseidon than to haul that fat lump any further! AETES is getting on his feet again, feeling all powerful. Aetes: (comanding) Come on, warriors, buck up! The dragon's waiting! From the riverbank, they catch sight of the dragon's tree, with the Golden Fleece glinting up at the top and Dates' tiny, gesticulating silhouette. The dragon is currently inside its hole, out of sight. Dates: (calling happily from a distance) Ulysseeeees...! Ulysses & Titan: (happy groan, reaction) Huueeerghh.... Titan: (shouting) Dates! We're coming! Aetes: (furiously) You villain! You thief! Give me back my fleece! But Aetes sees red: ignoring Ulysses' advice, he grabs the spear from Titan's hands and rushes over toward the tree. Ulysses: (surprised sigh) Heh? Huwoh? AETES starts running heavily over toward the tree. Aetes: (attacking) So, you thought you could escape my... The dragon suddenly appears out of its hole. It looms up, terrifying, in front of King Aetes, who starts hiccupping madly, with fear. Dragon: (O.S., furious groans) Grruoaarrr! Aetes: (finishing his sentence, trembling) ...wra-a-a-th.... Dragon: (furious groans) Grruoaarrr! Aetes: (hiccupping) Hic! Hic!...Mamaaa! (hiding behind Titan) Titan: (ironic growl) Hhuuuooorrrrggghhh... Aetes turns tail and zigzags back over, straight into Titan's arms, with the dragon's lightning bolts "hot on his heels". (They are safe at this distance because the dragon is being restrained by the chain around its neck.) CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. FLOWERY MEADOW - DAY' The dragon has retreated back in front of its hole. Aetes is still in Titan's arms. He is still hiccupping and his teeth are chattering madly. Ulysses is standing beside them. Ulysses: (calmly) Relax, Aetes. It can't get us here. Let me do it. Aetes: (trembling, hiding) Hueh-huhuhohuhu.... ULYSSES steps forward to the DRAGON. The DRAGON tries to attack ULYSSES. Dragon: (furious groans) Grruoaarrr!...Hhhuuuoaarrr!...Grruoaarrr!...Grruoaarrr! AETES is scared and ducks behind TITAN, despite he is in safe distance from the DRAGON. Aetes: (terrified) Uhh...MMaaaammmaaaa.... ULYSSES does not move, his eyes fixed on the DRAGON. Dragon: (furious groans) Hhhuuuoaarrr hheeeerrrghhhh!... Grruoaarrr!...Grruoaarrr! AETES can't stand it anymore. He turns around and takes flight. Aetes: (screaming) Uuuaaahhhh...... ULYSSES takes the chance to collect his sword from the ground. Ulysses: (courageously) HEY! (jumping) Hueh! Hah! Hoh! (calling the Dragon) OVER HERE! The DRAGON reacts immediately, spitting fire at ULYSSES, who jumps away. Dragon: (furious groans) Hhhuuuoaarrr..... (spitting fire) Grruoaarrr!...Grruoaarrr! Ulysses: (jumping) Hah-Ah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. FLOWERY MEADOW - DAY' Just as ULYSSES runs off, the DRAGON comes spitting another long ray of fire at him. ULYSSES reacts immediately in using his shield as a protection against the flames. Dragon: (spitting fire) Hhhuuuoaarrr..... Ulysses: (suprised, straining) Huah! Heh! Huehm... Dragon: (spitting fire) Hhhuuuoaarrr.... Grrroaaaarrghhh... Ulysses runs for shelter in the thicket of the air roots of the giant tree. The DRAGON comes over, leaning over the root to catch ULYSSES, who points with his sword at him. Dragon: (cont'd, devious groan) Chhhrrruuuaaarrr.... The DRAGON starts attacking ULYSSES. Dragon: (cont'd, furious groans) Hhhuuuoaarrr.....Ggrrrooaaarrghh... The long chain gives the DRAGON more space than ULYSSES had calculated. TITAN sees it and pulls it back, to stop the DRAGON. Titan: (surprised groan) Ahhhaaaa.... (straining efforts) Uuuoorrrghh...UuuuAAARRGHHH... The DRAGON is pulled back by TITAN. Dragon: (suffocated sigh) Chhhrhrrrrr.....Huuueeerrrrghh... The DRAGON turns against TITAN now, who is pulling the chain. Titan: Huuurrmmm......Hhuuurmmm... Dragon: (devious groan) Rrruuuaaarrrgghhh.... TITAN let's go off the chain. ULYSSES runs after them and jumps on the back of the DRAGON. Ulysses: (calling, to Titan) LOOK OUT! (jumping) DUAH! DUAH! The DRAGON goes wild. Dragon: (wild growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrrruuuaaarrghh... ULYSSES tries to push his sword into the DRAGON'S neck, but the DRAGON'S skin resists the blade. ULYSSES is stunned. Ulysses: (hitting) Hueh! Heh! (stunned reaction) Heh?? The DRAGON tries to get rid of the load on his back and shakes his body going wild. Dragon: (wild growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrrruuuaaarrghh... Finally ULYSSES falls to the ground beside TITAN and AETES. Ulysses: (as he falls) AAAHHHHH HAH! Dragon: (wild growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrrruuuaaarrghh... As the chain has reached it's final length now. The DRAGON can't move any further and growls furiously. Dragon: (cont'd, furious growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrrruuuaaarrghh... AETES and TITAN go running over to the tree with the Fleece, enthusiastically, forgetting all about the dragon. Aetes: (enthusiastically) HAHAA! Titan: (happy growl) Aaaarrrghh... After a moment's hesitation, Ulysses runs after them. Ulysses: (flabbergasted, calling) Hold on a sec'! What are we doing?! The dragon's still at large! But it's too late. The DRAGON turns towards the running companions. Dragon: (furious growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrrruuuaaarrghh... Titan and Aetes stop in their tracks, stunned by the Golden Fleece in the tree. Aetes: (enthusiastically) The Fleece! CUT TO the GOLDEN FLEECE shining in the tree. Aetes: (O.S., cont'd, enthusiastically) The Fleece! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. FLOWERY MEADOW - DAY' Poseidon emerges at the edge of the rapids. He smiles as he sizes up the "battle field". With his trident POSEIDON cuts the DRAGON'S chain to make him run free and disappears again. Poseidon: (devious laughter) HAHAHA HAHAAA! The DRAGON turns tries to follow AETES and TITAN to the tree. But ULYSSES draws his attention away from them. Dragon: (aggressive growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh... Ulysses: (calling, to the Dragon) Hey, (panting) ......Juuuhuuu, my Flashy Friend! Come and get me! But look out for the twist!! The DRAGON turns hesistatingly towards ULYSSES. Dragon: (aggressive growls) Rrruuuaaarghhh... Titan: (not believing) Ahhhh! Ulysses: (panting) Hueh heh heh heh CU of the raging dragon, rearing up. Dragon: Rrruuuaaarghhh...Gggrruuuoorrghh... AETES and TITAN are watching from behind a rock. Dragon: (cont'd) Rrruuuaaarghhh... The enraged dragon stumbles forward, spitting out a bolt of lightning in the direction of ULYSSES' voice. Dragon: (cont'd, spitting fire) Rrruuuaaarghhh... Ulysses: (panting) Huheh heheh heh heh heh... ULYSSES runs under a huge air root of the tree. The dragon rushes over in Ulysses' direction. Ulysses: (cont'd, to the Dragon) Come on! Dragon: (roaring) Rrruuuaaarghhh...Rrruuuaaarghhh... The DRAGON follows ULYSSES who is running deeper into the thicket of the giant air roots. Suddenly the DRAGON gets stuck, and as it tries to free itself the thick root breaks apart and it's weight knocks the DRAGON down to the ground. Dragon: (cont'd, getting stuck, struggling) Ueererghh...eerrghh. Eerrrghh... hueeerrghh.... (knocked down) Huuuooorrrghhhmm...... The DRAGON does not move anymore. AETES and TITAN start cheering overjoyed. Titan: (joyful groans) Uaaaarrghhh... Aetes: (greedily) The FLEECE is mine again! DATES is sitting on the tree branch and also cheering. Dates: (cheering) HAH! HAHA HAHAA! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. PALACE TOWER/DOME - DAY' Two GUARDS hold the Golden Fleece up victoriously and place it back beneath the dome. Aetes: (solemnly) O Mighty Golden Fleece! By the grace of the Gods of Colchis and Olympus on high, I hereby restore the goodness of your luminous power to my kingdom. Titan: (impressed growl) Uuuoorrrghhhhh... Diomedes: (impressed groan) Huuhooo...huhoh.... Nisa: (impressed sigh) Aah! As soon as the Fleece is strung up to the dome's colonnades by the two ropes, it starts sparkling, just like before. The trees in the courtyard and the surrounding fields sprout and grow green again, before our very eyes. Zephyr, Ulysses, Titan, Diomedes, Dates, Nisa & Philo: (cheering and applauding) HEHEEEYYY...HUUUHUUU...HHEEHHEEEYY! Guards #1 & #2: (cheering) Heeheeeyyy.... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. OFF THE COAST OF COLCHIS - DAY' The ship sails away from the coast of Colchis. The deck is literally piled high with victuals. Over on the beach, Aetes and the guards are waving goodbye to the Companions. Aetes: (calling to Philo) Philo, remember to send me the saga of my legendary exploits, once you've written it down! Philo: (calling back) Oh, yes, Your Highness! Aetes: (calmly, calling to the Companions) Farewell, my friends. You will always be welcome here. With a nostalgic sigh, Dates turns to look up at the tower containing the Golden Fleece. Its golden glow is visible from where they are. Ulysses tries to console him. Nisa: (giggling) Heheh... Dates: (disappointed) What I wouldn't do for just a little piece of that Golden Fleece! Ulysses: I know you're disappointed, Dates. But we're hunting for an even greater treasure: the way to Ithaca - fairest island of them all! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. OFF THE COAST OF COLCHIS/ROCKY ISLET - DAY' Poseidon is "sitting" in the center of a rocky islet, looking over at the ship. He is raging. One of his tentacles is angrily clutching the pouch of magic seeds he stole from Aetes. Poseidon: (annoyed growl) Uuoooorrrghh...I'll never let you get back home, Ulysses! (devious laughter) HAHA HAHAH HAHAHAH HAAAA! CUT TO: The Navis sail towards the horizon. IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts